The invention pertains to a method for producing a rope, especially a wire rope, a rope made of fibers, or a rope comprising wire and fibers, in which the rope is provided with a marking as it is being stranded. The invention also pertains to a device for carrying out the method and to the rope provided with the marking.
It is known through prior use that a marker thread can be incorporated into the rope as it is being stranded; on the basis of this thread, the maker of the rope and the production lot to which the rope belongs can be determined.
Because rope is often produced in lots of considerable size, e.g., in lengths of more than 2,000 m, from which several sections are then cut to obtain individual ropes for delivery to various customers, there is the problem that it is no longer possible, at a later date, to determine the section of the associated lot from which the rope originated.